Aftershocks
by SafireGriffon
Summary: Sequel to Intimacy. What do you do with someone who's going to be there the morning after? And the morning after that? And the morning after that? 353 Yaoi, rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: At last, the long-awaited sequel to "Intimacy"! If you haven't read both "Intimacy" and "Fooled Me," this story probably won't make a whole heck of a lot of sense. But please, come on in! Pull up a chair! Review!

Disclaimer: Girl, please. Obviously I don't own 'em.

**Aftershocks—Chapter 1**

His eyes sprung open, only to see that the room around him was still dark. At first he couldn't figure out what had woken him; he was normally a pretty heavy sleeper, and so waking up in the middle of the night was highly unusual. He looked at the nightstand and saw a pair of reading glasses sitting together with a section of the paper.

Ohhh, _that's_ what's different.

Gojyo's memory finally staggered in to work and, mumbling an insincere apology for its tardiness, filled him in on what had happened last night. He had told Sanzo he loved him. And, shocker of all shockers, Sanzo had actually said it back. He couldn't help the foolish grin that took over his face. It quickly turned back into a frown.

If said unattainable monk had become attainable, then where was he?

It was true that the other side of the bed was empty—Gojyo only now realized that he would not have been able to see the nightstand had Sanzo been in bed with him, where he was _supposed_ to be—but when Gojyo put his hands on the sheets experimentally, they still felt warm beneath his palm. Sanzo hadn't left long ago.

The bathroom door opened and flooded the room with light for a short moment before Gojyo saw Sanzo's silhouette flip the light back off. Sanzo hadn't looked to the bed as far as Gojyo could tell, so he lay perfectly still as Sanzo groped his way across the room, unable to see crimson eyes glinting at him in the dark.

Sanzo picked his way over to the bed, praying he didn't trip over the various items of clothing left on the floor. They hadn't exactly been careful about where they'd fallen . . .Sanzo mentally cursed. He would _not_ be embarrassed. He would not! Upon finding his side of the bed—since when did they have sides? This was _his_ bed, so technically both sides were his side and the kappa should get back to his own goddamn room—he sat down gently and began carefully going through the bag he'd left by the bed earlier that evening, planning to get a smoke. Before he could get that far, though, a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind.

"And where," hot breath caressed Sanzo's ear, "do you think you're going?"

"Ch." Sanzo batted the hands away. "Getting a smoke. If you recall, I had been doing just that when you interrupted."

"If _you_ recall, you didn't seem to be complaining."

Sanzo chose not to dignify that with a response and managed to pull a stick out of the pack, but as he tried to get up and go to the window, he found himself held in place with a warm hand on his arm. "Oi. You gonna share, bouzu?"

"No."

"Come on! It's your fault I don't have any—they're in my room!"

"You don't have to be here," Sanzo said, throwing his own words back at him.

Gojyo's eyes widened. He hadn't expected to hear those words again, after all this time. Of course, when Gojyo had proclaimed that "he didn't have to be there", he'd just been trying to convince himself that he didn't need Sanzo. But the answer was crystal clear.

He'd _never _had to be there. Goku went wherever Sanzo went, and they'd all seen what could happen if Sanzo was ever to go permanently missing from Goku's world. Those two didn't have any choice about being stuck together. Hakkai, too, was bound to Sanzo, because of the crimes he had committed three years ago. While Sanzo had apparently told him once that he was free to go if he wanted, Gojyo knew that the healer wouldn't. For one thing, where would he go? For another, Gojyo was fairly certain that Hakkai needed to feel like he was doing some sort of penance in order to feel safe in his own happiness/misery.

But Sha Gojyo had nothing binding him to the priest, other than the order the Three Aspects had given Sanzo, orders that the redhead knew Sanzo would have no qualms about disobeying if they ever contradicted his own aims.

He shifted himself to sit next to Sanzo rather than behind him. Purple eyes tried to look determinedly into crimson, but skittered about uncertainly.

"I _am_ here, whether you like it or not," Gojyo answered. He moved so he could feel Sanzo's breath, quick and soft, against his lips. "That's my choice. And you better get used to it, 'cause I'm not going anywhere."

Their lips met with a tenderness that almost brought tears to Sanzo's eyes, if he were the sort of person to cry over mushy crap like that. As it was, he just tried to ignore the voices screaming in his head.

_No, not a person, not like you, shouldn't want me, shouldn't touch me, no one touch me, not a person, nonononononono!_

_Shut UP._

He scrunched his eyes shut as tightly as he could and tried to concentrate on the man with him. _**He** wants me_.

Gojyo must have realized something was wrong with Sanzo, because he lifted his hand from where it rested and brought it up to the monk's face. Sanzo sighed. Figures that the stupid kappa would respond with more tenderness and not less, but he could handle it. He could like this. He could want this. If every other weakling on the planet could handle this, he could. _It's okay. It's okay._

For the life of him, Sanzo couldn't figure out how a simple meeting of the lips was wreaking so much havoc on him. But the kappa hadn't even offered to further the kiss; there was no insistent tongue prodding at Sanzo's lips, no wandering across his jaw and down his neck. Just Gojyo's lips on his. _It's okay._

They finally parted, just a breath apart. They would have been looking directly into each other's eyes, had they been able to _see_ each other's eyes at the moment.

"Ya got that?" Gojyo murmured, stroking Sanzo's face.

Sanzo nodded curtly, unable, for once, to think of anything to say. So he just leaned away from Gojyo and lit the Marlboro that had been dangling unlit in his fingers since Gojyo had seen fit to interrupt him.

_So that's it,_ Sanzo thought, as he took a drag. Genjyo Sanzo, and before that Kouryuu, had always ignored what everybody told him, except for Master Koumyou. He'd never served Buddha, but he had served his master. And now he'd thrown away the only teaching Koumyou Sanzo had ever left him. It was strange; he expected to feel a lot worse than he did. But instead of a gaping hole, he just had this sort of numbness, and a sort of "Did I leave the gas on?" feeling at the back of his mind. It _should_ have felt wrong, but instead of reciting the words of Muichimotsu, all he could think of was the thoughtful look on his master's face when he had asked, _Who do you suppose decided birds were free?_

He looked over at Gojyo's dark shape on the bed. _So that's it._

"Oi. Kappa."

"Aa."

"Do you want a smoke or not?"

He saw Gojyo's hand hold itself out in the dimness of the room, but Sanzo lit the cigarette himself, and placed it between the kappa's parted lips, brushing his fingers across them as he did so.

"Saankyuuuuuuu," Gojyo sing-songed.

"Ch," Sanzo responded, hoping Gojyo couldn't see his foolish smile in the dark.

A few moments passed in silence. Sanzo was fighting the ever-increasing urge to push the kappa over and cover himself with the sheet—it hadn't seemed like such a big deal to be naked before the kappa had woken up. Now he felt, well, _exposed_. Gojyo reached across him to put out his cigarette, but when Sanzo put his own out and lit a second, Gojyo didn't ask for another. He just sat there _looking_ at him, which was not helping Sanzo's state at all. This was the first time he hadn't kicked Gojyo back to his own room within minutes of finishing . . .finishing. Sanzo felt like smacking himself in the head—he couldn't even complete the thought in his head! He felt ridiculous and embarrassed, and that made him irritated. Almost of their own volition, his fingers started rapidly tapping on his thigh, and found himself taking deeper, faster drags.

"Hey," Gojyo said, taking the fingers in his hand, "What's up?" When Sanzo took the opportunity to take waaaaay too long snuffing out his cigarette in the ashtray, Gojyo felt his heart sink. Maybe . . .maybe even after everything, he'd still made a mistake. Maybe that kind of promise hadn't been what Sanzo was looking for after all. "Do you . . .are you regretting this?"

Sanzo's head abruptly jerked over to Gojyo. "What did you say?"

"Not me! It's just that you were fine a few minutes ago, and now you're all uptight!"

"A few minutes ago, you were asleep, baka."

What did _that_ mean? Had he not meant it in the first place? Gojyo gently rubbed Sanzo's hand, "Do you regret this?"

Gojyo almost didn't even have time to figure out what was happening before he found himself flat on his back, Sanzo's lips glued to his. His tanned hands buried themselves in Sanzo's silken hair—he couldn't get over how _soft_ it was—and his lips parted, inviting Sanzo in.

And there he was, licking hotly across every surface he could find in Gojyo's mouth--was he checking to see if the redhead brushed _all_ his teeth, or was he testing his gag reflex? —before finding Gojyo's tongue and dancing with it. Gojyo heard a moan, and wasn't sure if it was his or Sanzo's or possibly both but Gojyo's hands moved down to his back, holding that perfect body as close to him as possible. Sanzo broke away from his lips, pressing kisses along his jaw. His tongue lashed out and got a spot just behind Gojyo's ear that made the kappa make a most interesting noise before the monk whispered, with his lips so close they brushed the shell of his ear, "Do you think I regret it?"

"Sanzo . . ." Gojyo whispered back, kissing the neck stretched all-too-temptingly in front of him, delighting when he felt the monk shudder under his touch. God, this man _electrified_ him, not only because of what Sanzo did to him, but how responsive Sanzo was to every one of _his_ touches. Like he was wired for Gojyo's hands, and his hands alone. "God, I want to just tell the whole world how much I love you."

"Hn. Baka," Sanzo thrust his velvet tongue inside Gojyo's ear.

"Sanzo!" Gojyo pressed himself against Sanzo desperately, wanting more, wanting less, he didn't know. "Sanzo . . .!"

Sanzo withdrew his tongue, and his hot breath on Gojyo's wet ear made pleasant little shivers go all through his body, "I don't know about the whole world, but if Hakkai and Goku don't stop pouting, I'll have to shoot them both."

Gojyo was so shocked that Sanzo had actually consented to telling the others that he almost didn't pay attention to where Sanzo was moving to until he felt lips close around his nipple. He threw his head back in a silent cry.

Needless to say, they were both a little too busy to entertain rational thought for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I apologize for the long wait between chapters one and two here...I wish I had an excuse, but I don't, really. "My grandmother was on fire" and "My house was imploding" only work so many times.

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

**Aftershocks—Chapter 2**

Gojyo couldn't help grinning like an idiot all day—which was actually a bit of a problem because both Hakkai and the monkey were giving him weird looks, and Goku had actually asked him several times what was wrong.

"Okay, seriously Gojyo, you're creeping me out. _What_ are you smiling at?"

Seemingly out of nowhere, the fan descended on both Goku and Gojyo.

"What the hell!?"

Sanzo didn't appear to have moved, and even now barely turned his head to say, "You're frickin' noisy. Shut up."

"I didn't even say anything!" Gojyo protested.

"Ch."

But the harisen hadn't thwacked across their skulls half as hard as it used to, and that made Gojyo smile again.

* * *

"So, how do you want to tell them? I mean, like, over breakfast, or . . ."

Sanzo remained silent—sure, he knew dealing with this would be easier if he and Gojyo didn't have to sneak around, and what the hell did he have to hide anyway? It's not like he'd ever cared about other people's opinions, and he would have had to be a complete idiot not to notice the lack of camaraderie between Gojyo and Hakkai, and how much it was bothering the kappa, but now that he'd agreed to tell the others about it he had no idea what to say.

Even a simple statement wasn't simple—he didn't want to tell Hakkai and Goku that he and Gojyo fucked, the word that he had so cruelly spat at Gojyo all those weeks ago on the hilltop. "Sleeping together" still implied too little, and the word "boyfriend" made him cringe. "Lovers" was just too _embarrassing_ to say out loud. And on top of that, they would have to deal with Hakkai's comments on one side, and Goku's inevitable questions on the other.

"…Maybe we should speak to them separately." Sanzo pulled his shirt on.

"Yeah…I don't think Goku would, ah, appreciate hearing it from me…and Hakkai's been waiting on a explanation for a long time."

"An explanation to what?" Sanzo immediately bristled. If Gojyo had been running his mouth—

"Dude, Hakkai and I have been living together for almost three years now. He knows when I'm acting weird, even if I don't tell him why."

"Hn."

"What, you think he'd be so pissed at me if I'd told him what was going on? He hates being left out of the loop. You know that."

"Then why didn't you?"

Gojyo shrugged, "It wasn't mine to tell."

* * *

The hot sun barely countered the cool wind blowing past Jeep's passengers. Fall was clearly on its way. Strands of Sanzo's hair bit at the skin around his eyes like tiny razors. He could only imagine what Gojyo's hair must be like. He snuck a glance in the side-view mirror.

And found crimson eyes staring hotly back, unhindered by the red hair the kappa had been smart enough to put into a ponytail. Apparently, the damn kappa had been watching him in Jeep's mirrors again. This time, however, he didn't seem at all disturbed at being caught at it. In fact, it was almost like he'd been waiting for Sanzo to look. One golden eyebrow rose in reply.

_Yes?_

_I'm gonna pay you back for that smack with harisen._

_I'd love to see you try._

_Yeah, I figured you might._

'_Ch. Baka._

* * *

"Okay, so we're getting to a town tonight, right?"

Sanzo made an affirmative noise, since talking was incompatible with brushing his teeth.

"So, we'll just have to take 'em aside and talk to them then…" Gojyo trailed off, probably trying to figure out what to say to Hakkai. Sanzo snorted. Gojyo was lucky he got Hakkai. How the hell was he going to explain this to the saru?

"Hey Sanzo."

"Sanzo spit in the sink and rinsed out his mouth. "What?" He asked around the hand towel.

"Have you even given the monkey 'the talk'?"

Sanzo rubbed a hand over his face tiredly. "Yeah. Sort of."

Gojyo raised his eyebrows, "Sort of?"

"It's not something he was really all that curious about, really. Once I convinced him that, no, we weren't trying to keep secrets from him, he lost interest and headed off to the kitchen."

Gojyo laughed, "Leave it to the monkey!" He whistled, "Good luck on that one, Sanzo-sama."

"We could always trade…"

"No way in hell. You're on your own here, Sanzo, he's _your_ pet."

Sanzo mumbled something about good-for-nothing erogappas, but Gojyo just laughed and, with a quick kiss and a wink, left the room, just before the sun came up.

* * *

"Two rooms, so…"

Sanzo grabbed one of them out of Hakkai. "Come on, monkey."

"Uh, okay. Okay!" Goku struggled to pick up his things and follow the priest, knowing that Sanzo was likely to lock him out if he didn't hurry.

Hakkai just looked after them. "Umm…okay, then. Is there something…going on?"

Gojyo shrugged and threw his bag over his shoulder. The two friends walked in marked silence to their room—they hadn't shared a room since that conversation, or lack thereof, in the tent weeks ago. Hakkai really _really_ didn't like feeling left out. He was as bad as the monkey, he just got quiet and sullen instead of whiny.

The lock was sticky, so they ended up spending three full minutes in the hallway. Gojyo kept debating whether he should put down his bag or not. Whether he should offer to try or not. Neither of them spoke.

Finally the door opened and Hakkai didn't bother to hold the door. The heavy wood hit Gojyo's shoulder as he walked through. Yeah. It was definitely time to fix things here.

Gojyo shut the door behind him and through his bag onto one of the beds. "Hey, Hakkai."

"Yes?"

"We need to talk."

"About?"

Gojyo sighed. _Damn, Hakkai, you gotta be this difficult?_ "What happened a few weeks ago."

Hakkai sat down on the edge of his bed. _Well, I guess that's as close to an okay as I'm gonna get here._

"The reason I couldn't tell you before is…it wasn't really my thing to tell, ya know? Well, I mean, it was, but it was someone else's, too. And I didn't want to tell anybody else until that person and I had gotten things sorted out, you know?"

Hakkai blinked. "If you're just going to talk around it, there's no point in discussing it, is there?"

Gojyo bowed his head, "I just…wanted you to know that, before I told you. I wanted to tell you before, but I needed someone else's okay to do that, alright?"

Hakkai looked a bit mollified, but still not very happy. But he waited, patiently as ever, for Gojyo to find the words he needed to say.

"That night, er, the night before we talked?" Hakkai nodded. "Sanzo and I…"

* * *

"You and the kappa _what!?_" Goku made a face.

_I knew he wasn't mature enough to handle this conversation._ Sanzo tried to ignore the flush creeping over his cheekbones.

"But if you're a guy and he's a guy…"

"I am _not_ explaining the mechanics of it!"

"No! I mean…but he likes girls! And you…aren't a girl." Goku ended lamely, trying to think of what to say that wouldn't get him smacked with the harisen.

Sanzo's eye twitched a bit at that. "If you want an explanation from him, feel free to ask." _Away from me._

"Well…I guess that part doesn't really matter." Goku scratched his head a little absent-mindedly. "But….Gojyo? I just don't get it, Sanzo."

Sanzo lit up a cigarette. "You and me both, monkey."

* * *

Hakkai's face froze a bit as he digested this piece of information. His mouth worked a bit. He cleaned his monocle on his shirt. "Well. That was a little unexpected."

Gojyo laughed a bit at that. "Tell me about it. I had no clue what the hell I was thinking, what the hell he was thinking, but it happened. That's why I was so screwed up the next morning."

"I don't blame you. I mean…Sanzo?"

"Yeah."

"And you've been waiting this entire time…wait. How did you get his okay to tell me this?"

"Because…it didn't end there, Hakkai. It happened again, the next time we made it to a town. And then it just sort of kept happening. We never really talked about it. That's part of why I couldn't tell you, too. I mean, how can I tell you what's going on if I don't even know?"

"It's okay, Gojyo. You don't have to keep explaining."

"Right. Right." Gojyo ran a hand through his hair nervously. "You just have no idea how insane this whole thing was. Like, I kept waiting for the punch line, you know?

"Not that I'm complaining, but…" Gojyo looked at Hakkai, puzzled by the sly smile on his friend's face, "I thought that _I_ was the only man allowed in your bed?"

Gojyo stood in shock for a moment while Hakkai tried to hold back a noise that sounded suspiciously like a giggle (even though Hakkai would tell you with a too-polite smile and scarily bright eyes that he certainly did not giggle—he chuckled).

Eventually, Gojyo saw his friend's shoulders shaking with repressed laughter, and started laughing himself. Just a low chuckle. But then that drove Hakkai into a loud sputter as he finally started certainly-not-giggling out loud, and that made Gojyo laugh louder because Hakkai sounded so funny when he laughed and tears were hanging on the corners of their eyes before they stopped.

"So," Gojyo thumped a hand on Hakkai's _still_ bony shoulder—for someone who cooked so much, he never seemed to eat enough—"We cool, man?"

Hakkai nodded. "We're cool."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay. Finally, _finally_, this sucker is finished. The "Intimacy" trilogy is complete. I can honestly say, as much as I love reading this pair, I'm going to have to take a break from writing them, because this tiny little story was ridiculously difficult to get out. This is the edited version of Chapter 3. I have an unedited version over on ficwad, under the penname SafireGriffon. However, you have to have a ficwad account (it's free) to see mature content.

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.

**Aftershocks—Chapter 3**

"So…"

"So I think a new room arrangement is in order."

"Yeah, probably a good idea. The monkey's probably gotten himself in trouble by now."

Hakkai paused. "Wait. If you were telling me…"

Gojyo grinned. "Yeah, I wonder what Sanzo ended up telling him—I don't think Goku's ever even gotten 'the talk' or anything…" Gojyo started sputtering, imagining Sanzo reading from a cue card _When_ _two people love each other very much…_

Hakkai must have been having similar thoughts because he started certainly-not-giggling again. "Oh dear. I hope Goku doesn't get _too_ traumatized by this conversation. We'd better go save him."

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks."

"What are friends for?"

Luckily for everyone involved, Goku hadn't asked too many difficult questions before Gojyo and Hakkai showed up at the door.

"Would it be alright if Gojyo switched with Goku for tonight? It seems Hakuryu and I have gotten rather used to a smoke-free environment."

"Okay!' Goku looked excited, for once, to be escaping Sanzo's presence, and rushed out the door with his bag. "Hey, Hakkai? Um…"

Gojyo shut the door behind them before he could hear the rest of Goku's question. _Good luck with **that**, Hakkai._

Sanzo was just standing on the other side of the room, awkwardly embarrassed. "You happy now?" He grumped.

"Yup." Gojyo grinned impishly.

"Goddamn irritating sonuva…" Sanzo managed to get out before his Gojyo covered his mouth with a gentle kiss.

"Thank you. I don't know how much more of the secrecy I woulda been able to take."

"As much as I would have told you to," Sanzo growled impatiently against the kappa's lips.

Gojyo sighed good-naturedly, "Yeah."

Sanzo hadn't expected a real answer to a statement he'd thrown out so thoughtlessly, and looked at Gojyo incredulously.

"I mean it, Sanzo. If you'd have asked it, I'd have done it." He leaned his forehead against Sanzo's, "Wouldn't have been fun, but I sure as hell would have tried."

"Hn." Sanzo broke eye contact, a suspicious flush to his cheeks (he was not blushing, dammit). "I was tired of sneaking around anyway. This doesn't mean that you can start all that 'couple' bullshit in public or anything."

Gojyo kissed him again. "I know." Kiss. "I love you."

Sanzo didn't reply, but he put his arms around Gojyo, initiating a few kisses of his own. Gojyo's arms wrapped tightly around Sanzo almost of their own volition. He just needed to have this perfectly flawed being as close as he could possibly be. Closer. His fingers wriggled up that ridiculously tight black top Sanzo wore, trying to find more contact. Sanzo broke away to tear it off and started attacking Gojyo's clothing as well, tossing the vest, the shirt, and the headband to parts unknown. The touch of skin on skin was electric, as if it had been weeks instead of just hours since they were last together.

_How do you **do** this to me_? Sanzo thought, as he brought his lips back to Gojyo's. But out loud he muttered. "I can't believe you made me talk to Goku."

"_I_ can't believe the saru didn't look more traumatized."

Sanzo nipped Gojyo's lip for that one. "What do I have to do to make you shut up?"

"Well, _maybe_ I can find something else to occupy my mouth…" Gojyo drawled naughtily, brushing his hand against the front of Sanzo's jeans suggestively.

Sanzo's breath caught in his throat. Was Gojyo really going to…?

Gojyo's dexterous fingers popped open the button and lowered the zipper so carefully that Sanzo almost didn't realize what had happened until he was suddenly free of the constraining denim. Gojyo kissed the blond's lips softly, almost like a reassurance, before moving the kisses down over his throat, down his chest and stomach until Gojyo knelt just before his destination, sliding his hands over Sanzo's clothed thighs and naked stomach. The only thing faster than Sanzo's anxious breaths was the beating of his heart as his brain fought to reconcile its two sides—the one screaming for Gojyo to get on with it already, and the side that wanted Sanzo to leave the room as quickly as possible. Clearly, the first half was winning, but only by a narrow margin, and if Gojyo didn't do something soon…

"_Fuck, _Gojyo…"

Gojyo drew back, and winked cheekily at Sanzo, despite the noise of startled disbelief that escaped the blond's throat. "Good things come to those who wait," the kappa sing-songed. Before Sanzo could think of something appropriately scathing to say, Gojyo returned his attentions to where they belonged, continuing the slow pace. He knew, unfortunately, how difficult it was for Sanzo to simply receive attention, no matter how much the someone truly wanted to give it. Sanzo was crying out senselessly, making wordless noises of need as Gojyo sent him spiraling toward a peak that seemed always just out of reach. Dear _gods _the suction and the heat…

"Gojyo…._Gojyo_…!"

If his mouth hadn't been full, Gojyo would have smiled. _Saved the best trick for last, baby_. Sanzo nearly screamed in shocked pleasure as he entered the kappa's throat. Gojyo was trying so hard to keep the gag reflex down that he missed the next urgent words Sanzo said, though the monk's tone and the harsh tug on his hair let him get the gist of it. Sanzo screamed something which may or may not have contained words, and then his world exploded.

Sanzo was trembling so hard he could barely keep on his feet, but Gojyo took his time cleaning Sanzo before he stood, pulling Sanzo's shuddering body close and placing a tender kiss on the monk's lips, the fairly tame act becoming incredibly erotic because of the taste the blond could still discern in Gojyo's mouth. Sanzo made a high noise in the back of his throat, even while he relied on Gojyo to hold him upright. But even in his current boneless state, he was very aware of the kappa's as-yet-unfulfilled arousal poking his hip.

Gojyo started moving them over to the nearest bed, falling backwards onto it and pulling Sanzo on top of him. He pulled the unusually pliant blond down for another kiss, but one entirely different than the kiss he had just bestowed on Sanzo. This kiss was strong, hard, needy, and left both men moaning helplessly into each other's mouths, Gojyo's hips lifting to grind against Sanzo's.

Sanzo gasped, the movement sending sparks of pleasure straight to his groin. How _did_ the kappa do this to him? Before the infuriating redhead, he could go weeks, sometimes even months, between releases, but here he was becoming hard just minutes after orgasm. Gojyo moved from Sanzo's mouth to nibble on the shell of his ear, snaking one hand between them to bring Sanzo back to full hardness. It was only moments before Gojyo heard, harshly whispered into his ear, "_Now_, Gojyo."

Gojyo gently pushed Sanzo off and went back to his bag to retrieve the lube. When he turned back, he groaned at the sight before him—Sanzo was on his hands and knees, the same position he'd adopted to allow Gojyo to get up, looking over his shoulder at the kappa with lust burning in his eyes. Gojyo went back to the bed, temporarily setting the lube down on the bed in favor of arching his body over the blond's, taking his chin in one hand to kiss him once more. Sanzo groaned into the kiss, feeling Gojyo's arousal at his cleft, rubbing and _oh that teasing bastard_…

However, even the legendary Sha Gojyo was beginning to lose his patience, so Sanzo didn't have to wait long before he felt Gojyo's fingers oh-so-carefully preparing him. Sanzo pushed back as hard as he could and heard the answering gasp from Gojyo.

"I'm not fucking china, Gojyo," Sanzo said, without bothering to look back at the redhead.

Unbeknownst to Sanzo, Gojyo shook his head, _No, you're not_. Even so, the kappa took his time, not wanting to hurt his lover. Sanzo made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat, but when Gojyo hit _that_ spot, Sanzo's head fell back in a silent cry. He started raining worshipful kisses over Sanzo's shoulders, listening to the blond's moans get louder and louder until he felt that he could wait no longer. He removed his fingers, hearing Sanzo's almost feral growl of protest, slicked himself, and paused.

"Turn over."

"Huh?" Sanzo answered intelligently.

"I want to see you."

Sanzo turned onto his back. Violet eyes looked into red, burning with a fevered light that had only a little to do with the lust rushing through their bodies.

_I love this man_. Gojyo thought, almost overcome with emotion as he finally entered his lover, their harsh groans sounding only as background noise to Gojyo's thoughts. _This perfect, perfect thing_. Although he knew somewhere in the back of his mind that, come tomorrow afternoon when he was being shot at and smacked with the harisen he would think Sanzo far from perfect, it didn't seem to make this moment, this _perfection_ any less true. His thoughts refused to become any more organized and, indeed, ceased altogether as the world shrank to include only their two bodies. There was only that heat, the heat of his gaze, of his hands, of the long, red scratches Sanzo was leaving on his back, of the long, lean legs wrapped around him, the heel digging into the small of his back, pressed tightly all around him. He hit that spot within Sanzo again and the priest wailed at the sky as he savagely pushed his hips back against Gojyo's trying to drive him harder, faster, deeper inside. It lasted eternities or perhaps only a few minutes, time had lost meaning to these two, before Gojyo felt that tightening in his belly that signaled the coming orgasm. He took Sanzo in his hand.

"Come with me," he murmured against Sanzo's lips, taking him in one last desperate kiss, his tongue thrusting into Sanzo's mouth.

That was the last Sanzo's body could take before he came with a hoarse shout, so harsh and deep he almost didn't recognize it as his own voice. Gojyo grasped Sanzo's hips as the blond's clenching muscles tore an orgasm from the kappa as well.

It was a while before either of them was capable of moving, or speaking, but Gojyo eventually conquered this.

"Sweet Goddess of Mercy that was…gods…" Gojyo's limited vocabulary failed against the impossibility of describing what had just transpired between the two of them, so instead he told Sanzo what he did know how to say.

"I love you. Aishiteru." He punctuated each phrase with a kiss, "Love you, love you, love you."

Sanzo, barely managing to keep his eyes open, kissed the kappa's lips and gruffly murmured, "Aishiteru," before falling asleep, one arm flung over the kappa at his side.

Gojyo put his own arm around his corrupt, flawed, perfect Sanzo, and wrapped a leg possessively over a hip, pulling him close. He'd finally found it; a love that worked both ways. He loved Sanzo and Sanzo loved him. And no matter what may come after tonight, that wouldn't change. He nuzzled against the blonde hair, so soft, softer than he'd even imagined all those nights ago when he'd been afraid to even touch the monk in his sleep, and whispered one last time.

_Aishiteru_.


End file.
